


Preservation

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Predaking has a solution for the Predacon endangerment.
Relationships: Predaking/Starscream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115
Collections: Movies





	Preservation

**Author's Note:**

> There's something vaguely beta about this.

Predaking returned from his scavenging venture to his temporary home at Darkmount, transforming as he landed a short distance away from the spire. He made his way inside where Darksteel and Skylynx playfully wrestled with one another to burn off excess charge that was built up gradually by their guest. The very same guest who used to abuse them, who was beginning his heat cycle; both were strictly forbidden from going anywhere near him. As soon as they saw their leader, however, they both ceased their playing and stood properly to greet him.

“H-hey, Boss!” Darksteel stammered.

“How was the search?” Skylynx asked.

Predaking let out a deep, rumbling sigh, able to smell something far more interesting; an enticing and sweet scent coming from the topmost room of the tower. He would have to deal with it soon. “There are still plenty more caches within our reach, but we should not begin harvesting it until we find a more permanent residence. If we are to rebuild the Predacon population, we will require a much larger area of land to call our own, lest the Autobots claim it for themselves.” Despite that statement, he alone was prepared to fight them for more space to create and raise more young. He would rebuild his kind.

The two younger beasts nodded in agreement, ready to fulfill anything their leader had planned. It felt right for them, following the orders of one of their own, rather than Decepticons that treated them as much lower lifeforms.

“Whatchu want us to do, Boss?” Skylynx inquired further.

“Remain here for now. If we require immediate provisions, I shall bring you both along with me to acquire them,” Predaking said. Despite the promise, he did not like the idea of leaving his new mate by himself more than usual, well-secured though he might be. “For now, I have other matters I must attend to. Do not destroy the spire in your roughhousing.”

Skylynx and Darksteel both nodded obediently to the statement, knowing just what he meant. Instead, they chose to take their play time outside where they wouldn't have to worry about any wanton destruction. As they transformed and picked up where they left off, Predaking took his own beast mode and flew upward with one, giant beat of his wings. It was no feat at all to reach the desired floor, where there was a perch just for him, so he may enter the room far easier than taking stairs. Through the open window the massive mech stepped and into the room he often shared with his new mate. Predaking closed the window behind him gently and saw Starscream on the large berth in the center of the room; a berth once designed for a very different mech, but still provided for its new owner just as well.

The seeker suddenly perked up at the sound and turned towards him, a soft rattle following his movements. Predaking realized that Starscream had seemed to willingly kept himself chained to the headboard, no evidence of new claw marks to be seen. A sense of pride welled within him, pleased his mate was learning quickly.

“How do you fare this evening?” Predaking asked, treading ever closer to his sizable berth where the source of the scent was strongest. As expected.

“W-well, Master,” Starscream answered. He sat up before the larger mech, servos folded in his lap, appearing eager for any menial command he was given. Starscream needed to prepare himself for any situation, and his wings were angled high in attention as he was approached.

“Darksteel and Skylynx gave you no issue?”

“They didn't. I could tell they could smell me when I went downstairs to refuel, but they kept their distance.” Starscream's wings gave the tiniest flutter that his new master inquired on his safety.

“I am pleased to hear.” Predaking joined Starscream on the berth, easily dwarfing the smaller frame with his own with no effort. “I would hate to have to severely punish one of my own. But per your promise in exchange for safety, you will help me restore the vast number of Predacons that were lost in the war.”

“Yes, Master,” Starscream said, his bright, ruby optics peering up at the massive mech. He nearly purred when sharpened claws gently grazed the size of his face, tracing the long curves and angles of his upper vents. He was used to the rough matings that usually stemmed from frustration, but the rare moments of intimacy were a small blessing, he thought. The seeker's wings angled down as he was touched, loving the minuscule bites of claw tips that traced his jawline. Predaking provided him. Starscream twitched as he felt his collar suddenly being tugged.

“You will behave this evening, will you not?” Predaking asked.

“Of course, Master.”

“You know the consequences should you step out of line.” Predaking unhooked the collar from Starscream's neck and tossed it to the side, then waited a moment. The pretty seeker remained still, obedient. Predaking grinned; Starscream's scent grew ever heavier in the beast's olfactories and it took some collected effort not to just pin the seeker down. “Assume the position.”

Starscream said nothing but obeyed the straightforward order; he turned away from the massive mech and faced the headboard, resting his weight on his upper body, presenting his leaking valve to his master. He could hear the heavy purr of weighty engines behind him and expected immediately to be taken with it. Starscream was surprised when he felt a thick and textured glossa slide up his slit, tasting him properly before making a claim. He dared not ask any question, expecting to be taken at a moment's notice as he was. But his valve was thoroughly loved and borderline worshiped as the huge beast lavished his slit with adoration.

Or so he hoped.

Predaking moved up the lithe frame eagerly and lined up his spike with the waiting valve; the head of his thick but pointed spike dipping in easily. Starscream made his best effort not to make a sound as to not disrupt his master's movements and merely locked himself into place. With little effort, the bulk of Predaking's spike slid into the welcoming valve and gave him the leeway he needed to set whatever pace he needed. After all, Starscream was his new claim, the eventual carrier of his sparklings. The seeker needed to be prepared for everything that he and their new young would need.

Starscream yielded his frame to Predaking, arching into every thrust as he dug his delicate heels into the thick padding of their berth. He couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to have the large spike inside of him, almost splitting him open as he felt the impending knot tease his valve in every thrust. His survival instinct took the back-burner to his more primal need; the same need he frequently tried to repress while he was with these other creatures. Starscream hated each one of them – especially Predaking – but he was granted safety with them so long as he remained subservient, now that the Decepticons were no more. The Autobots would grant him no mercy, he thought. They were irrelevant though, as his base instinct overtook him.

Breed.

Predaking let out a guttural growl, possessive as his movements stuttered. He blanketed himself over his mate, easily dwarfing the seeker beneath him as he thrust into the smaller frame. High-pitched chirps met his audials as his mate neared his overload and it fed into Predaking's own, the piercing, pleading sounds making his knot swell all the more. No sooner did he feel the seeker's valve clamp down on his spike, gushing lubricant in the process did he see the opportunity to slide the remainder of his spike inside the needy hole. His mate cried out once more at the intrusion and instinctively tried to pull away, but Predaking bent over and bit into his neck, willing him to stay still as he claimed him. He forced his knot inside as he was met with more chirping, some soft trills, but above all else, submission. The frame beneath him relaxed as it was pumped full and Predaking found himself putting more of his weight onto the seeker until they met the berth.

As soon as Predaking was certain his spike was drained of transfluid, he released his grip on his mate's neck, instead opting to lave his glossa over the indents his sharp dentae made in a form of soothing. His massive frame practically vibrated against the smaller one in pleasure; soon he would have newsparks to call his own, to rebuild their population, to eventually overtake and rule Cybertron as their ancestors before had done. Predaking looked forward to that day, but it was Starscream who called for his need before that. The seeker would need to remain in pristine condition to continue breeding future generations of Predacons, and for that to happen, he would continue to keep his brethren from his mate. He was prepared to do so, and purred into Starscream's neck.

“I am pleased you chose to remain with us,” Predaking said, “There is no one more worthy than you to carry my young...” Predaking clung to the frame beneath him, glad he had one to call his own, to continue offspring.

“T-thank you, Master...” Starscream whispered. He remained in his obedient position, though his processors buzzed with activity despite the heat-addled haze. His frame desperately craved the daily mating sessions and warm frame against his own, but his logic reminded him he was not entirely safe here. Starscream needed an out, but he knew there was nowhere else to go. He would keep his optics open to opportunity, but sacrifice his frame until it was guaranteed.

Even if that sacrifice was a few thousand years of mating.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm not doing well lol. Sorry this is the only thing I could come up with in so long and I've been sitting on it for awhile. I've had many mixed feelings but I hope it's to someone's liking. Otherwise I have other mini fics I could post, largely ShockStar. Still. I may leave it up to popular demand, if there is any.
> 
> I also hope I can get some commission work, be it from fic or fanart. Links can be found in my profile. While I'm more into Overwatch lately, I'm glad to delve into Transformers at any time as well. Feel free to contact me.
> 
> Likes and comments always encouraged.


End file.
